


Bind

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bob is in no hurry.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=desfinado).



> Prompt: messiness with bodily fluids

“I can smell you,” Bob says. He looks down to where Frank is tied to the bench, arms and legs bent under it. “You smell _used_.”

Frank moans, shifting restlessly. He’s naked, his cock and balls carefully bound in an improvised chastity belt of sorts. Bob is pretty proud of his handiwork – amazing what a pair of shoelaces and an educational half-an-hour in the internet can accomplish.

He strokes the underside of Frank’s cock lightly, then a bit harder, watching it twitch and swell in its binding. Frank tries to rut against the contact, whining wordlessly when Bob pulls his hand away.

Bob is in no hurry. After all, he’s come twice already; once in Frank, once _on _him.

He rubs his thumb over Frank’s opening, still slick and loose from earlier, and Frank just pushes back, trying to fuck himself of Bob’s fingers.

“Nuh-uh.” Bob slaps Frank’s cock, making him twist and buck. “On my terms, Frank. You get fucked when I feel like it and you get to come _if _I feel like it.”

He kneels next to the bench, just appreciating the view. Frank looks gorgeous like this; straining and desperate. He’s drooling around his gag, chest shiny with sweat, nipples hard. Bob leans down to lick them, slowly dragging his lip ring over the tender flesh.

“Maybe I should let the others have their turn as well, huh? You’ve been such a little shit to everyone lately.” Bob reaches between Frank’s legs, runs a hand over the smooth taut skin of his balls and squeezes.

“I think Gerard and Mikey and Ray would be happy to add to this,” he says, tracing the streaks of semen that criss-cross Frank’s stomach. “Get you all dirty. Make a real _mess_.”

Frank’s eyes go wide, pupils blown with want.


End file.
